The S'Kavr Clan's Language -Skyrim and other games-
I made this language for a Lycaea's clan in the west mountans of Skyrim. This clan keeps themselves as much as they can. Soundings of what words A = e/Silence a B = B/ Silence Pr C = c D = d E = A/ silence e F = f G = g H = k i = u/silence a J = j K = h L = l M = W/silence m N = n O = o Q = q R = gr/z S = z T = t U = u V = i/ii/v/silence b W = m/q X = x Y = y/i Z = s Words in English/spelling of the world/ the sound A A = e a Above = Ebvan pr)·va·n After = Efta a) Air = Evr Ai·igr Anicent = Envcen An·ic·en Are = Evi b)·u Armor = Ermr m)gr At = ej · j Armber = Area = Ara Az·e Ambush =Ewvuz Am·iiu·s Appear = Ebar Apr·ez Ajust/Ajustment = Ejizv Aj·us·ii Angry = Enry An·gr·i Alternate = Eltrna Al·tgr·ne Age = Eve Ai·ie Angel = Enrv An·gr·v B Be = ba B·e Banit = Banv Ban·i Blacksmith = Erijon Agr·uj·on Born = Bovnbo·in Burning = Bushes = Brush = Bump = Back = Backdoor = Bar = Bar Be·gr Beer = Baer Be·agr Because = Bee = Bae Be·a Bandage = Ban/ Banned = C Can = Hein Ka·an Cat = Ceh Ca·k cheif = Chavf Ch·ei·f Clan = Cazr Ce·sgr Clanmen{mate} = Cazwet Ces·mat claws = Clewm Cl·a·qm Cloak = Clok Cl·oh Chicken = Caught/Catch = Clash = Cut = chop = Cook = Crave = Coming = Cough = Crack = Choke = Change = Charge = Camp = Clothed = Cloth = Craft/crafted/crafting = D Day{Morning} = Deja a) j Dragon = D'voh D'v·oh Dragonborn = D'vohbovn b)o·ii·n Dog = Doj Do·j Dead = Death = Dieing/Die = Dry = Drive = Druck = Drunk = Dream = Danger = Dig = Drink = Draft = Drawing/Draw = Done = Dress = Do/Doing = E Empire = Empv Em·pii Earth = Aerjh Ee·gr·jk Eat = End/ending = Edge = Ebony = Egg = Erase = Ease = Endanger = Engolf = Event = F Fire =Fva Fii·a Friend = Frven Fz·ii·an Fox = Foy Fo·y Food = Fogzr Fo·gs·gr Foe: Roav Gr·o·ei Free = Fly/flew = Fva Fv·e G Guard = Guer Gu·az Group = Gang = Gone = Glass = Go = Going = Glid = Glad = H Hello = Kah Hek Have =Kev Ha·ii Hate/Hateful/Hatred = Keyaw Ha·iam Had = Ke Ha Has = Havz Ka·iis House = Hoiz Ko·us Home = Homis Ko·wuz Harm = Hery Ka·gr·i Harmful = Hefvl Ka·fvl Harmless = Helvz Ka·lii·s Hurt/Hurting = Kaivn He·uii·n Half = Hag = Hug = hung = Hang/hanging = Hang over = Honey = Hunt/hunted/hunting = Haunt/haunting/haunted = howl/howling = Happy = i Is = Vz ii·s Ice = Vca v·ca Icing = Vcing ii·ca·ng Ink = Vnhy ii·nk·i If = vf v·f In = Vn ii·n Impact/impacted/impacting = Vmpecz ii·mp·ac·s Interested/interesting = Vntayz Vn·tei·s J Jarl = J'ir [ J'a·gr ] Jace = J'uven J'u·ie·n Just = Jug = Judge = K Kin = Hve Ki·ia Keila = H'Kengle K'h·en·gla Kite = Kind = Kingdom = King = Knight = Karp = He'zb Ka'·s·pr Kill/killing = L Leader = V'eah ii·ae·k Left =Lajm Le·jm Lake = Leh La·k Lift/lifting/lifted = Light = Let = M Mountains = Woinjvez Moun·ji-ias Moon = Wijz Q·vs Move/moving = Movement = Money = Moment = N Night = Nvjht Ni·j·ht Nightmare = Nvghtmer Ni·ght·ma·gr No = Vez Vas Not = Vezan Ve·sa·n Noon = Njnh Nj·nk Nice = Never = O On/once = Ow O·q Of = Wiz Q·vs off = Over = P Pet =Baje Pre·ja Prue Breed = Lycaea Ly·ce·ae Q Quit = Qvj Q·iit R Rest = Vazj Ie·sj Rain =Bevij Pr·a·ii·aj right = Bvgw Pr·vg·w S Seen = Zaen Snow = S'Kavr Z·he·igr Spider = Vzev Is·ai Storm = Ztor Sto·z Shout = Zhovj Sho·ij Shrine = Zhvnra Sh·in·gra Soul = Zoy Soi Sun = Zavn Sa·vn Stone = Zjoyv Sj·oy·b T The = Hav K·ei/Kar H·e·gr Trouble: Kivr Hui·gr To=Ji Ju Then = Thaj Tk·aj There = Thavr Tk·ei·gr Their = Thavr Tk·ev·gr They're = Thay'vi Tk·ey'bu They =Thay Tk·ey That = Thej Tk·aj Than = Theji Tk·aji Til =Tvlj Tii·lj Tree = Tva T·ii·e U Us = Viz Bas Undeadall = D'ather D'e·tk·ez Under = Understand/understanding/understood = undo = V View = Visit/Visitor = Very = w Weapon = Maijon Sh·uj·on World = Morj Wo·gr·j Werewolf = Lyca Ly·ce Wolf =Fovf Fo·if Why = Mkv wh·i Wander/Wandering = Oanid Oei·ud What= Mkejt Wha·jt X Xena = X'ene X'e·na Xavty = X'evy X'a·vi Y You = Yuji Yu·ja You're = yuji'vi yu·ja'bu Yes = Kez Hes Your = Yujiv yu·jab Z ' 's = 'z 's 're = 'vi 'bu ies = vaz ii·es -Still working- Category:Baine's belongings Category:Skyrim Category:Language